


Injured Pride

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Erestor’s pride is injured and he is determined to make Glorfindel pay.





	Injured Pride

Injured Pride

 

Glorfindel entered Erestor’s study cautiously and stared at the dark vision seated behind the desk. Normally the long fingers guided a quill over the paper, but not this time. They lay idle in Erestor’s lap and the dark eyes, which were holding too many emotions at the moment, stared into the distance. The ever observant Glorfindel even discovered a damp spot on Erestor’s cheek. Had the Chief Advisor shed tears?

 

Erestor had become pale, distracted, and withdrawn during the last few days. The dark-haired Elf’s mood swings had become dangerous and even Elrond avoided dealing with Erestor currently. One moment, Erestor was in high spirits and the next he looked like he was about to burst into tears. All this had convinced Glorfindel to take action and approach Erestor in search of answers.

 

“What do you want?” Even in his gloomy state Erestor had noticed Glorfindel’s arrival.

 

“You have been acting most odd and I want to know why.” Glorfindel approached the desk and remained standing in front of it, reluctant to seat himself without Erestor’s invitation to do so.

 

“Odd? I have been acting odd?” Erestor drew in a deep breath, briefly closed his eyes as if to center himself, and then raised his gaze to Glorfindel. Readying himself for an ugly confrontation, he decided to let Glorfindel find out the truth himself. He wasn’t going to make things easy for the other Elf.

 

The loneliness, emptiness, and hopelessness that stared back at him from Erestor’s eyes made Glorfindel uncomfortable. “What is wrong with you?”

 

“Wrong with me? Why do you think something is wrong with me?” Erestor looked at Glorfindel with tired eyes. He had tried so hard for so long, but nothing had ever worked out.

 

“We used to be friends – at least, I was under the impression that we were friends.” Glorfindel was at a loss. Erestor had changed so much during the last few days! He had become bitter and avoided dealing with him. “You used to come to me in the evening and we would play chess and sip tea. You never seek me out these days. You avoid me and I want to know why!”

 

“You want to know why? How blind are you, Glorfindel?” The conversation drained Erestor, who had known this day might come, but he had always thought that Glorfindel had lacked the motivation to call him on his behavior.

 

Glorfindel flinched. “Blind? Why are you telling me I am blind?”

 

“Because you are...” Erestor sighed and then met Glorfindel’s eyes, which radiated confusion and a hint of anger. “Did you ever ask yourself why I sought out your company? Why I appeared at your door evening after evening, carrying tea and treats? Did you ever wonder why I was eager to learn new card games, although I have no interest in them? Night after night, I would talk to you. I inquired about your well-being, your interests, and your past. In the end, I grew tired of it.” The dazed expression in Glorfindel’s eyes showed him that the warrior still didn’t understand. “I would count the hours until I could seek you out in your rooms and when you were not there, but in the Hall of Fire with your friends, I felt alone and deserted.”

 

“You could have joined us in the Hall of Fire! I would have loved to see you there!” Dumbfounded, Glorfindel blinked. Of all the possible explanations which he had expected to hear, this was not one of them.

 

“But I wanted to be with *you*, Glorfindel. I do not care about the others. I am not interested in hearing Lindir sing or Elrond tell tales of old. I wanted *your* attention.” Erestor felt frustrated. Did he really have to spell it out to Glorfindel? “I yearned for you to aim a kind word at me. I craved being complimented, or even just being told that you enjoyed my company in turn. I wanted you to ask me how my day had been, if I had encountered any difficulties, or had experienced something remarkable. But that never happened. The moment I stopped speaking or asking you questions, our conversations ceased and the silence became uncomfortable.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head in disbelief. “But that is not true!”

 

“It is, Glorfindel. Remember those evenings. Remember me keeping our conversations going. Remember the silence whenever I grew tired of keeping our talks going.” Erestor’s voice had gained a sorrowful timbre. “In the end, I lacked the strength to continue doing so and I stopped visiting you. You did not even seem to notice as I found you in the Hall of Fire each evening making merry. I stood in the shadows and watched you dance, laugh, and drink. Did you ever miss me?”

 

“I did not know that…” Glorfindel felt speechless. One look at Erestor’s tear streaked face revealed to him that the Advisor didn’t mean to hurt him with those words. They just needed out because they had been poisoning Erestor from the inside. “I really had no idea that…”

 

Erestor tiredly pushed himself to his feet. He bowed his head and his long raven hair descended forward from his back to shield the handsome face. The almond-shaped eyes were wet with tears and the lips carried hints of salt. Erestor pushed his hands in the sleeves of his robe and came to a halt in front of a shocked Glorfindel.

 

Momentarily, he raised his head and his swimming eyes met Glorfindel’s. “The truth is that I fell in love with you a long time ago. I tried to make you see how much I cared about you and I only knew how to do that in my own way. I tried courting you by visiting with you, listening to your tales, showing you my support, but that was not enough. Either you never understood my intentions or you dismissed them. A part of me hopes you never realized them, because then your actions would be less cruel.”

 

Erestor’s admission shook Glorfindel’s world. “You are in love with me?” His hands reached for the back of a chair and he used the support to steady himself as his knees threatened to give out on him.

 

Erestor shook his head and gave Glorfindel a sad look. “Nay, I *was* in love with you.”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath. “You are no longer in love with me?” Looking into the tear-filled eyes, Glorfindel threatened to drown in the emotions adrift in them. He somehow doubted that Erestor had stopped loving him. Why else would Erestor be this emotional?

 

Erestor was brutally honest when he said, “You are right; I still love you, but I no longer allow myself to feel that way. I have loved you for a long time. I tried to show you so many times. It probably is my own fault that you never noticed anything. I am not adept at expressing my emotions. I have been disappointed too many times in my life.”

 

“But Erestor!” Glorfindel felt bewildered. “Then it is not too late!”

 

“For what?” Erestor wiped at his tears with the corner of his sleeve.

 

“Let me make amends! If I had known…” Glorfindel didn’t know what he would have done if he had known Erestor loved him, but he would have done something!

 

“Nay, it is too late for that,” Erestor said determinedly. “If you had cared about me, in whatever small way, you would have tried harder. You would have returned the interest I showed in you. You never asked me how my day was. You never offered to come to my rooms. You took for granted that I would come to yours and entertain you during the evening. But I have grown weary, Glorfindel.” Erestor stepped away from Glorfindel and headed for the doorway. “I will no longer come to your rooms. I stopped doing so two weeks ago and you found distraction in the Hall. Did it ever occur to you to come to me and ask me why I no longer visited with you?”

 

Shame-faced, Glorfindel swallowed hard. “I did miss you.”

 

“But you never came to me, Glorfindel. You never asked me. You never *showed* me. And now this must be over.” Erestor pressed down the door handle and drew in a series of deep breaths. “I will see you at dinner, Lord Glorfindel, and after dinner, I will retire to my rooms.” Erestor stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind him, leaving a completely dazed Glorfindel standing there, still swaying from the intensity of the words Erestor had aimed at him.

 

“He is right,” Glorfindel mumbled. “I was blind – I did not see.” And he had been lazy. He *had* taken Erestor’s presence and interest in him for granted. He just prayed he could still fix his mistakes.

 

~~~

 

Dinner was a silent and uncomfortable affair for Glorfindel as he tried to engage Erestor in conversation, but his attempts at doing so were met with cold indifference. And yet, when he looked at Erestor’s long fingers, Glorfindel saw they were clawing at the fabric of his black robes.

 

“Please excuse me,” Erestor said as he rose from his chair. “I am tired and wish to retire early.”

 

Elrond immediately consented and wished his Chief Advisor a restful night. Glorfindel however was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to remain quiet. Once Erestor had left the Hall, Glorfindel excused himself as well and followed Erestor down the corridor.

 

“Wait!” Glorfindel called out to Erestor, but Erestor continued walking and ignored him. In the end, Glorfindel caught up with Erestor and grabbed his elbow. Nothing could have prepared him for Erestor’s vicious reaction.

 

The Advisor turned and glared at him before pulling away and hissing, “Do not touch me!” It was just like Glorfindel to come after him *now* when everything was lost.

 

“Erestor, give me a chance to make amends! I do like you and I value our friendship! You can not simply end it like this! That is not fair!” Glorfindel was screaming without realizing it.

 

“Do not talk to me about fair, Glorfindel. If life was fair, we would have become lovers a long time ago!” Erestor’s eyes flashed like daggers in the light of the oil lamps. “I made this mess, Glorfindel. This does not concern you. Go on and live your life the way you used to and leave me alone!” Resolutely, Erestor headed for his rooms, opened the door, stepped inside, and slammed the door behind him.

 

Glorfindel blinked. Erestor had done it again – had walked out on him again. Bowing his head, Glorfindel began to feel worried. What if Erestor couldn’t be swayed and would remain this bitter? Then, there would be no future for them and they would be miserable for the rest of their immortal lives.

 

~~~

 

The next days were nothing but torment for Glorfindel. His position as Captain demanded he attended most council meetings and, during those meetings, Erestor would be seated at his right. So close…close enough to touch and speak to, but the words died on his lips whenever Erestor glared at him.

 

Erestor avoided talking to him. The Advisor even began avoiding being close to him and Glorfindel became sharply aware of the fact that he missed Erestor. He missed the evenings during which they would talk, play games, and share their meal. He missed the interest Erestor used to display – he missed being around Erestor in general. At first, he thought he was the only one suffering, but then Erestor began to show dark circles beneath his eyes and the Advisor lost weight and grew deathly pale. It became obvious that both were suffering.

 

One evening, Glorfindel knocked on the door to Erestor’s rooms, not really expecting the Advisor to allow him in, but trying nonetheless. The door was unlocked and Glorfindel pushed it ajar. He was about to step inside when he heard Elrond’s voice and it made him freeze.

 

“Erestor, I wish you would reconsider. Sail to Aman with us! I do not understand why you want to stay behind! The time of the Elves has come to an end. You will wither away here. Dying will take you centuries, but in the end you will die – just like my daughter! I could not save her, but I will stop you from committing this folly.”

 

“I have my reasons,” Erestor replied in an emotionless voice. “I will stay here. I will not join you on your journey.”

 

“But why? Why are you so eager to choose death and solitude? I do not understand!”

 

Glorfindel moved until he could see the other two Elves. Erestor was seated and appeared calm – too calm. His hands lay idly in his lap and his expression was emotionless. Elrond on the other hand was pacing the room like a caged Warg.

 

“You do not need to understand me. You do not even have to give me permission to stay for I do not need it. I am free to stay if I want that.”

 

“Erestor, I beg you to reconsider! My sons and I consider you family! You can not stay here! Not on your own! Imagine what your life will be like! You will be alone!” Elrond wasn’t giving up yet. He had to find a way to convince his stubborn friend to sail to Aman!

 

“My mind is made up.” Erestor, lacking the strength to maintain his mask any longer, let it slip and added in fatigue, “Go, Elrond. Leave me to my silence. I crave it.”

 

“Ai, Erestor, I do not know how to make you see that you are making a mistake.” Elrond had grown exasperated, knowing that once Erestor had made up his mind, there was little he could do to change it. “I do not know why you are doing this, but it is wrong.” With those words, he exited the Advisor’s rooms.

 

Glorfindel remained hidden in the shadows for a few more minutes and studied Erestor’s expression, which shown of surrender and the loss of hope. “Are you doing this to be spiteful?” he said as he stepped into the light. “Are you doing this to revenge yourself of me?”

 

Erestor’s eyes narrowed as he was confronted with an unexpected visitor. “Why do you assume this is about you? It is not. You are not that important to me – not anymore.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “You are lying. You are doing this to seek your retribution.”

 

Erestor burst out in bitter laughter. “To seek my retribution? You really think the world revolves around you!”

 

Glorfindel approached, but the wave of laughter hit him like a physical wall and he was stopped dead in his tracks. “Is this because of your injured pride? Erestor, I did not know you were in love with me! You could have told me, you know! I can not read your mind! It is not fair of you to hold that against me!”

 

Erestor’s laughter stopped abruptly. “Glorfindel, you must have noticed.”

 

“Well, I did not! I thought we had become close friends! I enjoyed your company and yes, I am guilty of enjoying all the attention you gave me! I should have returned that, but I did not! It is rare for me to be so companionable with someone! The only person I was ever that close to was Ecthelion!” Glorfindel shouted and didn’t care who could hear him. “You *are* making me pay by staying behind! This *is* your way of having your revenge! And guess what, Erestor? I am not stopping you! If you want to wither away, then do so!” Out of his mind with anger and hurt, Glorfindel marched out of the room and left behind a seriously disturbed Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Was it true what Glorfindel had said? Was staying behind his way of making Glorfindel pay for not noticing he loved him? Some of the things which Glorfindel had said were true. Glorfindel couldn’t read minds. It wasn’t really fair to expect that Glorfindel knew what Erestor had been thinking – had been hoping for. /I could have told him more directly./ But Erestor was a coward that way. He had been too afraid that Glorfindel would reject him.

 

Stepping onto the balcony, Erestor took in the starlit sky. In the past, there had been nights when he had wanted Glorfindel to hold him when he stood gazing at the moon and the stars. He would have given everything he owned to be in Glorfindel’s arms, but he had never said so. He was to blame as well – but admitting that was hard on Erestor. It had been easier to put all the blame on Glorfindel.

 

Below him on a terrace, Lindir was singing his ode to Ithil and, as Erestor listened to the minstrel’s sweet voice, he began to calm down. He stood at a crossroad, he could tell that much. If he chose one path, it would lead him away from Glorfindel and toward a lonely existence and, in the end, death. But taking the other path scared him because he didn’t know what lay ahead on that road. He had hurt Glorfindel and had chased the blond Elf away. He could hardly go to Glorfindel now and ask for forgiveness. And what if Glorfindel turned away and didn’t grant him forgiveness? His heart would break all over again. No matter what choice he made, he would end up alone and hurt.

 

But he owed it to Glorfindel – and to himself – to try.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel had collapsed on a chair and was in the process of drinking his second glass of wine when an unexpected knock on his door came. “Go away!” he called out. “I am not in the mood for company!” His conversation with Erestor had left him shaken and even feeling a bit guilty. Maybe he had been out of line to address Erestor that harshly, but he had grown frustrated!

 

“Glorfindel? May I come inside?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened when he recognized Erestor’s voice, which sounded subdued and insecure. “Erestor?” He placed the glass aside, jumped up from his chair, and practically ran over to the doorway. After pushing down the door handle, he flung the door open and stared at the Advisor.

 

Erestor looked defeated. The red eyes still carried hints of tears and the lips twitched nervously. The anger had left the handsome face and something akin to fear lay in those eyes instead. “Aye, you can come inside.” Glorfindel stepped aside to make way for Erestor.

 

“I hope I am not interrupting?” Erestor quickly looked about until he was convinced that they were alone. He walked toward the fire place and came to a halt in front of it, soaking up the warmth.

 

“I was…thinking,” Glorfindel said tensely. “About the things we said.” He remained at a distance, not trusting himself where Erestor was concerned. But the Advisor seemed changed. The shoulders were hunched, the head bowed, and he appeared miserable in general. “Some of the things we said were harsh.”

 

“But true.” Erestor swallowed hard and wrung his hands. “I did not realize it at the time, but yes, I was trying to extract revenge on you, even at my own cost. I was prepared to stay here, wallow in self-pity and eventually die – I wanted that because I knew it would burden you. You would feel guilty because that it is the way you are. It is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You have a compassionate nature, Glorfindel.” Erestor kept his gaze trained on the fire because he didn’t want to accidentally look Glorfindel in the eye.

 

“At night, when I could not sleep, I would imagine my last days here on Middle-Earth. The Last Homely House would be deserted save for me and I would slowly wither away because I loved you and you did not return that love. I would imagine the look in your eyes when you left Imladris with Elrond and the twins and would see me staying behind. I wanted you to feel guilty!”

 

Glorfindel remained quiet, instinctively knowing not to interrupt Erestor. Making these admissions had to be hard on the Advisor and Glorfindel wasn’t going to make it any more difficult.

 

“You said it was my injured pride that made me act in that way. I do not know if that is the case.” Erestor’s voice had become thoughtful and he shoved his hands deeper into his sleeves. “I felt angry with you for…”

 

“For not being able to read your mind?” Glorfindel supplied, trying to be helpful. He took a step closer to Erestor, but didn’t touch him yet. “Why did you not tell me you had fallen in love with me?”

 

“I was afraid. At heart, I am a coward, Glorfindel. I was convinced that you did not love me back because you never hinted you had feelings for me. I was too much of a coward to take the first step.” Erestor flung back his head and the raven strands cascaded down his back. He stared at the ceiling and drew in a deep breath. “I owe you an apology for trying to hurt you on purpose. Contrary to my actions, you never intended to cause me pain. You simply did not know how to read the signals I was giving you.”

 

Glorfindel considered the Elf standing in front of him and realized he *did* have feelings for Erestor. They had always been there, but… “I am not without guilt either, Erestor.” Carefully, Glorfindel folded an arm loosely around Erestor’s waist. He pressed himself against the Advisor from behind and whispered into Erestor’s ear, “I took you for granted, that much is true. I accepted what you were giving me and did not consider your needs in turn and for that, I apologize. But being with you, talking to you, felt so natural.”

 

Erestor had sucked in his breath the moment Glorfindel had pulled him close. The warrior’s actions surprised him and he didn’t know what to make of it. He was too afraid to believe that he had been forgiven.

 

“Erestor, I *did* miss you during those evenings. I went to the Hall of Fire because I needed company and when I could not have yours, I would take theirs. I would drink, make merry, and listen to their stories, but you were never far from my thoughts.” Glorfindel nuzzled the back of Erestor’s neck and inhaled the salty scent that still clung to the Advisor. “I should have sought you out instead, but I thought you were not in the mood to be around me. I was trying to be considerate, but now I realize that you took that the wrong way.”

 

Erestor’s heart thundered a million beats per minute and he devoured each word Glorfindel said. Were those really Glorfindel’s lips pressed against the nape of his neck? He went weak in the knees and clung to Glorfindel’s arm, which was still wrapped around his waist for support.

 

Glorfindel licked the sensitive neck and then lightly sucked the skin. Erestor’s reaction was immediate and a series of heavy moans drifted through the room. “I am glad you sought me out to talk to me, Erestor.” Making up his mind, he turned Erestor in the embrace until they were face to face. “Your plan would have succeeded, you know. I would have felt guilty until the end. Before you came to my rooms, I had started to drink and the most horrible scenarios were passing through my mind. I had sailed, leaving you behind, but since you continued to haunt my dreams, I returned to Imladris to find you. And when I did, I found a corpse. Erestor, I…” A tear escaped his eyes. “I do not want you to stay behind. I want you to come to Aman – with me.”

 

Erestor gasped. “Are you serious? But, you can not… Not after the way I treated you…”

 

“I made my share of mistakes as well,” Glorfindel conceded and his fingers wandered through the tousled raven hair. Erestor still looked rather disheveled. The fingers moved lower and found the buttons to Erestor’s robes. Slowly, Glorfindel began to unbutton them. “You have dreamt of this for how long?”

 

“Years,” Erestor admitted in a choked voice. Glorfindel’s nimble fingers had managed to slide the robes down his shoulders and they now pooled around his waist where they were held in place by a belt. “I was convinced you would not want me any more – not after…”

 

Glorfindel silenced Erestor by sharing their first kiss with the Advisor’s trembling lips. His fingers trailed down Erestor’s bare chest and flicked first one and then the other nipple. Erestor shook in his arms and Glorfindel sensed Erestor’s need. “Trust yourself to me…” he whispered. Resolutely, Glorfindel lifted Erestor in his arms and carried him over to the bed, where he lay him down. Erestor was a bewitching sight. The long hair lay fanned around the handsome face. The eyes glowed with passion and the lips were pouted after having been deserted from the loveliest kiss ever. A light blush had replaced Erestor’s pale complexion and Glorfindel sighed with longing. “I am going to make you mine.”

 

Erestor watched, rather mesmerized, when Glorfindel began to remove his clothes. He had often imagined the warrior naked, but seeing him naked now exceeded every expectation he’d ever had. Glorfindel’s chest was muscular and so were the arms. It was obvious that Glorfindel spent many hours of the day working out and sparring. The sight of curved calves, powerful thighs, and a narrow waist made Erestor blush, but it intensified when he finally looked at Glorfindel’s groin. The blond Elf was sporting an impressive erection and was more than ready to claim him.

 

“This is happening so fast,” Erestor managed to choke out.

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a wicked grin. “You waited years – how can this be too fast?” Like a big cat, Glorfindel crawled onto the bed and then moved toward Erestor on all fours. Using his hands and his teeth, he undid the belt and parted Erestor’s robes, finally revealing the Advisor’s naked body. Erestor was no warrior and lacked Glorfindel’s muscle tone, but the smooth, silky skin was a temptation in itself and Glorfindel eagerly licked across the chest area.

 

A part of Erestor was convinced that he was dreaming and that this wasn’t really happening. After all the horrible things he had said and done there was no way that Glorfindel could still want him, but then the sweetest lips he had ever tasted descended onto his and Glorfindel’s breath mingled with his. Glorfindel rested his heavy body atop of his and pressed him down into the mattress. Erestor was content – almost eager – to let Glorfindel take the lead and he molded himself to the warrior’s body.

 

Glorfindel explored every inch of Erestor’s body. His fingertips ghosted over the flat abdomen before descending lower and finding Erestor’s slick erection. He stroked the hard flesh a few times, but then continued his exploration and parted Erestor’s long legs.

 

Erestor’s irises darkened and the pupils dilated as he realized Glorfindel’s intention. The warrior was indeed going to claim him. “You are right – I dreamt of this each night for the past decades.”

 

Glorfindel smiled smugly and leaned in closer, kissing Erestor while a finger teased against the opening to Erestor’s body. “We should have done this instead of playing chess and sipping tea. You should have told me.” But the words, which could have sounded accusing, didn’t. They sounded full of regret instead.

 

“Glorfindel, I love you…” Erestor closed his eyes and threw back his head. At exactly that moment, the tip of Glorfindel’s finger breached him.

 

In spite of Erestor’s eagerness to make love, the Advisor was tense and Glorfindel realized he needed to go slow and use oil to smooth his way inside. It was a good thing he kept a vial in his night stand. He opened the drawer and removed the vial. “You will come to Aman with me, Erestor. Do you promise?”

 

Erestor would have made whatever promise Glorfindel had demanded from him and nodded his head. “I will do whatever you want, but Glorfindel, please…” He thrust against Glorfindel, consumed with love, lust, and need.

 

“Patience, my lovely Erestor.” Glorfindel suspected that Erestor hadn’t been with someone in a long while, if ever, and was determined to make this good for his lover. He coated his fingers with the oil and resumed stroking Erestor’s member.

 

Erestor moaned and thrust into Glorfindel’s fist. The oiled fingers made the sensation even more pleasurable and he quivered from pleasure. “Glorfindel, I am…” He was close…too close!

 

Glorfindel guided Erestor’s long legs onto his shoulders and then leaned in closer to press another kiss onto the bruised lips. “I will be as gentle as I can. But there might still be some discomfort.”

 

Glorfindel reached for the oil again and coated his erection with it. He pushed his hands beneath Erestor’s buttocks, positioned himself at the entrance to his lover’s body, and then rocked forward, sliding inside Erestor’s body.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened at the penetration. Maybe he should have told Glorfindel that the warrior was his first, but Erestor had chosen not to do so. He wanted Glorfindel to make love to him, not to hold back.

 

Glorfindel buried himself at a tormenting pace and to him it seemed to take an eternity before he was fully buried inside Erestor’s tight passage. “Oh, Erestor…” He closed his eyes in bliss before he threw back his head and growled. Hearing that growl heated the blood in Erestor’s veins and although his range of movement was limited, he managed to thrust upward. Glorfindel’s eyes opened with a start and fastened on Erestor’s face, which revealed shock, lust, and something else – something feral.

 

“You said you would claim me… Finish this!” Erestor demanded firmly, trying to regain some sort of control over his current situation.

 

“As you wish,” Glorfindel growled the words and then pulled out, only to plunge inside again. It had been his intention to make slow love to Erestor, but the Advisor’s challenge had fueled his own desire to master Erestor and so he set a deep and claiming rhythm.

 

Erestor rose to the challenge, rocking along with each of Glorfindel’s thrusts before those oiled fingers returned to stroke his shaft. Erestor was lost the moment the tip of Glorfindel’s member stroked that special nub inside his passage and he came hard, white cream dripping from the head and onto Glorfindel’s hand.

 

Glorfindel rested his upper body on Erestor’s and grunted possessively, driving himself home. He was so lost in pleasure that his thrusts shoved Erestor along the bed and made the raven head bump against the wooden headboard.

 

Unable to keep back, Glorfindel let go and claimed Erestor as his own by finding release inside the still contracting passage. Clinging to Erestor, Glorfindel rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder and panted hard. “You exhausted me… You imp!”

 

Erestor raised his right hand and finally did what he had wanted to do for the last few decades. He ran his fingers through Glorfindel’s golden tresses and wrapped a strand around his ring finger. “I have the feeling I will continue to exhaust you in the future as well.”

 

Glorfindel smiled and pressed a soothing kiss onto Erestor’s brow. “And the best thing is that we will have a future together, do you not agree?”

 

“If I had told you back then… If I had been honest… But I expected you to…”

 

Glorfindel shook his head and let his thumb trail the outline of Erestor’s bottom lip. “Let the past rest, Erestor. We have the present and the future. That is enough, is it not?”

 

Erestor nodded once and then guided Glorfindel’s head onto his shoulder once more. The golden-haired Elf snuggled up to him and Erestor wrapped his arms possessively around Glorfindel’s heaving body. “I love you, Glorfindel, and I will sail to Aman with you. I do not wish to be parted from you ever again.”

 

“And I will do my best to attend to your needs, Erestor, but sometimes, you need to tell me what you need.” Glorfindel closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Erestor’s chest. “I can not read minds.”

 

“I know you can not.” Erestor pressed a kiss onto the golden hair and held Glorfindel as he slept and dreamt of countless nights filled with lust and love.

 

The end


End file.
